


Are you sure?

by srslybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, F/M, First Time, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, bughead - Freeform, i miss my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslybughead/pseuds/srslybughead
Summary: “Okay, well no pressure obviously. But if you guys need to use it, the guest bedrooms down that hall to the right.” Veronica pointed in the direction past Jughead into an empty walkway.Betty rolled her eyes, even though she was grateful. Veronica had always been so supportive of their relationship and said they were ‘a perfect match’. Sometimes Betty wondered if Ronnie was as invested in their relationship as she was herself. She let out a breathed laugh at the thought.“Alright, V, thanks.” she said, patting the girl on her shoulder as she headed back to Jughead looking like a lost puppy without her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Are you sure?

Betty and Jughead sat on the white velvet couch in Veronica’s apartment in the Pembrooke, per usual, ignoring the party. V's parents had been out 'taking care of business' in New York for the past three weeks, and she had used it to her advantage to throw as many party's as possible.

Veronica had made them well aware that she hated when they did this.

 _“Guys, come on! You should be dancing!”_ V would plead, practically dragging Betty from her spot with Jughead. It was never really Bettys thing- drinking, parties, jumping around and smiling to convince people that she wanted to be there. She would much rather be cozied up with her boyfriend in bed.

They solely went for Archie and Veronica’s sake because, unlike them, the raven-haired girl and the ginger boy lived for the thrill of loud music and party clothes. Betty was confused as to how her best friend hadn’t gotten kicked out yet. Maybe Hiram payed more than the rent required. Maybe her neighbors were oblivious to Ronnie’s charm and cupcakes that she flew in from New York.

Betty and Jughead had been particularly touchy tonight, almost resembling the cheesy couples they used to make fun of. Betty didn’t mind. She found it cute that he liked to have his arm around her at all times since they got there, moving it on occasion to toy with her blonde curls behind her back.

“Alright, lovebirds, get up.” Veronica said as she approached them for what Betty had tallied in her mind as her first attempt to pry them off the couch for the night.

Betty giggled at their collective nickname and curled into Jughead in response. A subtle ‘no, I like it here’ just by the movements of her body. Veronica rolled her eyes and almost skipped away, drink in hand as sweat rolled down her forehead.

“Betts,” Jughead half-whispered against her. She adjusted slightly to look up at him.

“I just,” he started already seeming flustered, as if he was questioning himself for speaking. “I don’t know. I just love you, thats all.” he said, bringing a hand up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

A smile slowly spread on Bettys face, and she blinked slowly. She liked their relationship like this. It was more vulnerable. “That’s it? That’s all you wanted to say?” she questioned, her smile not fading. “Yeah, thats it. I’m…I’m sorry was that weird?”

It wasn’t the first time they had said these words to each other- if not interrupted by the Southside Serpents, they would have slept together when they confessed their love to each other. She just hadn’t been used to him displaying his affection for her so frequently.

“No, no of course not. I love it. I love you.” she gushed, placing a hand on his chest. His mouth quirked up into a smile of his own, his eyes studying every feature of her face. God, she was beautiful. His heart hammered in his chest as he traced her eyebrows with a gentle finger. He brought his hand down to cup her jaw, losing himself in her eyes.

Suddenly, everything else faded away: the people, the music, the lingering scent of alcohol and sweat, all of it. It was just them, alone, with each other.

“Jug, are you okay?” she said, concern evident in her voice. “Don’t get me wrong, I love this. But it’s just not normal. What’s wrong, baby?”

He lowered his hand to interlock their fingers together, gazing at the way their hands fit like a puzzle. He scanned back up her body to look at her.

“I’m fine. I’m great, actually. I’ve just been thinking about you a lot. I don’t think I realized how lucky I got when we first started dating.” he purred, squeezing her hand.

Betty leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away, her eyes still closed, she breathed in deep filling her lungs with air. Opening her eyes, she saw him already staring at her.

“Stop,” she giggled.

“I can’t. You’re so god damn beautiful, Betty.”

He ducked his head down to kiss her again. She sunk against him, making a move to deepen the kiss. His hands trailed up to hold her face, anchoring her. They hadn’t realized how heated it had gotten until Betty heard an abrupt voice, disrupting them.

“Jesus Christ, please don’t have sex on Veronica’s couch.” Archie laughed, teasing their unusually bold actions.

_Fuck._

They had completely forgot there was an entire party around them. Betty sighed in relief when she took a quick peek around and nobody but Archie seemed to be watching.

Regardless, she felt her cheeks flush and dropped her head in embarrassment. Jughead and Archie exchanged mocking glances and she looked up just in time to see her boyfriend throwing up his middle finger in the direction of their childhood friend. Archie held his hands up in a surrender and turned to walk away.

The mood now ruined, Betty glued herself to Jughead’s side and he wrapped his arm around her back. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and cuddled into him.

Moments later, Veronica appeared once again.

“Here we go again.” Betty mumbled into Jughead’s ear. She straightened up against the back of the couch and welcomed V’s coy smile. Betty originally assumed an offer to dance or to grab a drink when she first saw her best friend stumbling over to them, but her approach seemed different this time around.

“B, a word?” Veronica said, offering her hand. Much to Jugheads surprise, Betty grabbed it and Veronica hauled her up. She led her towards the kitchen and they settled at the counter as Veronica squatted to open her (not present) parents alcohol cabinet. Once choosing her selection and grabbing a new solo cup, she finally spoke.

“So you and Jughead…?” she started.

“We’ve been dating for months V, I don’t think this is new news.” Betty said, beginning to be confused as to why Veronica needed to talk to her.

“Yeah but it seems…you know…different.” she hinted. Betty furrowed her brow, searching for her point. “Oh my god Betty, you are terrible at girl code. Are you guys gonna sleep together?”

She’d be lying if she said it hadn’t crossed her mind throughout the night. She was ready. She knew that she loved him and that she trusted him. But was he? Was he ready to be so exposed with her? Even through all of his whisperings to her about his adoration for her, she wasn’t sure.

“Oh…Oh I don’t know. I mean, we could. Yeah…we could.” Betty murmured as she fought to make eye contact with Veronica’s grinning expression.

“Okay, well no pressure obviously. But if you guys need to use it, the guest bedrooms down that hall to the right.” Veronica pointed in the direction past Jughead (who was still sitting on the couch) into an empty walkway.

Betty rolled her eyes, even though she was grateful. Veronica had always been so supportive of their relationship and said they were ‘a perfect match’. Sometimes Betty wondered if Ronnie was as invested in their relationship as she was herself. She let out a breathed laugh at the thought.

“Alright, V, thanks.” she said, patting the girl on her shoulder as she headed back to Jughead looking like a lost puppy without her.

After their talk in the kitchen, it was all Betty could think about. Now she wanted it more than ever. She wanted to run her hands their Jughead’s black locks and hold him close. Now frustrated, she pulled Jughead without a warning up from the couch and through the hallway.

“Betty, what’s going on?” Jughead asked as they reached the door. Betty opened the door and motioned him inside. Once he was secured within the room, she closed the door and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the door.

She kissed him, pressing herself against his body. Still puzzled, he kissed her back before pulling away. She noticed his questioning remark and thought for a moment before calling out her statement.

“Can we just not talk for a little?” she exclaimed briefly. His confusion grew and she thought maybe she said the wrong thing. Hell, maybe this was an awful idea after all. He brought his attention down to her lips before smashing his against hers. She tasted like vanilla.

He groaned against her mouth and connecting his hands on her waist and flipped their positions. He released the hand closest to the doorknob to flip the lock and then brought it up to her jaw. He angled her head a lifted it slightly and dipped his face down to her neck.

He pressed kisses down and across her neck, latching down and sucking when he found her wild pulse. She let out a slight moan and tangled her hands into his hair, pushing off his beanie. When he let go, he travelled back to her lips to kiss her thoroughly.

He released from her and looked down at her. She recognized at that point that he knew exactly what she wanted. “We’re gonna do this?” he half-asked. She didn’t want to do it just for her. She wanted him to want it too.

“I would love nothing more than to have this with you, but its not all up to me. Are you ready?”

“Betts, you have no idea how bad I've wanted this.”

That was all she needed. She grabbed the back of his neck and drew him back to her. He bent his knees so he could get low enough to pick her up and she sprung in the air with a giggle. He walked them to the bed and set her down on her ass, her feet handing off the edge.

He carefully grabbed ahold of the hem of her shirt and looked back up at her for consent. She nodded and he lifted it up and over her head. She was left in her pale pink lacy bra and her pink skirt. He loved the sight: her looking up at him with those big green eyes, sitting sweetly despite the fact she was practically only in her underwear.

This would be both of their first times. He tried to act like he knew what he was doing, but she could tell he was nervous. Not that he hadn’t been doing amazing so far- because he already had her soaking wet- but after standing straight and looking at her for a few seconds, he slouched back and she knew he didn’t know what to do next.

Helping him out, she held her hands out in front of her. He grabbed them and she tugged him closer and pushed off his jacket. She threw it to the side with a quiet thud. She then tore his shirt off over him and let her hand palm his erection on its way down to drop it to the floor. He felt his dick twitch, his jeans feeling tighter.

He wanted to please her in any way he could. He dropped down to his knees to try what he had knew about sex. He grabbed her hips and hauled her closer to the edge of the bed. Placing his gentle fingers on the bottom her skirt, she could feel him shaking. She felt bad that he thought he had to do that.

“Jug, it’s okay. It’s our firsts, we can just keep it simple for now.” she assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He brought his eyes up to meet hers. “No, no. Let me. Just…tell me if it feels like I’m doing something wrong.”

She gulped and nodded her head. He lifted her skirt up and bunched up the material at the base of her stomach, neither of them having the patience to take it off just yet. He slid his hands up her thighs and dipped his fingers through the bottom of her lace panties and hooked around them, pulling them down her legs. He saw the wet spot on them and chuckled. He wondered how he could do that to her.

He clutched her knees, spreading her legs open. He ran his hands back up her thighs leaving goosebumps in their wake. When he reached her burning center, he slid a finger over her folds and she moaned when he reached her clit. Feeling slightly reassured by her sounds of pleasure, he took his index and middle finger and rubbed.

Her wetness spread as he worked her clit. She couldn’t fathom that he hadn’t done this before. He was either a liar or just really, really fucking good at making her ache. He pressed one finger inside of her, looking up for a sign that she liked it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he focused back down, pumping it in and out. He stopped to add another and she whimpered. He pushed them in and out, deeper each time.

She felt her body tense up and herself tighten around his fingers. He moved them faster, knowing what was soon to happen. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her release crept upon her. He worked her through it, holding her body down and making his pumps slow and soothing. When she was done, he rose to see her panting.

“Was it okay?” he asked nervously. She gazed at him with disbelief that he hadn’t known how good he had made her feel.

“ _Okay?_ Jug, you’re fucking incredible.”

He smiled smugly and stood, pushing her further onto the bed and on her back. “Wait, I didn’t get to do you,” she pleaded.

“Next time, baby.” he guaranteed. Next time. She liked that there would be a next time. She liked it a lot. He leaned over her, whispering “Be right back,” inches from her face before dropping a kiss to her lips.

She watched him as he walked to the bathroom attached to the guest room. She heard him shuffle through the drawers, stopping abruptly and sighing in relief. She heard one last muffled collision of a drawer before he walked out. His distressed grayish jeans hung low on his hips, his loose black curls flowing freely, a plastic package in his right hand.

 _Condoms, of course_ , she thought. It was a good thing that he remembered to look for one because if he hadn’t she would go on without even realizing it. As he stood beside the bed and stripped himself of his jeans and boxers, she remembered she still had her skirt bunched on her stomach. She giggled and reached behind her back to unzip it. Once it was off, she unclasped her bra as well. Placing them off to the side, she turned her head to face him. He rolled the condom onto his hard length and then climbed onto of her.

He braced himself with elbows and grabbed ahold of his dick and placed it at her entrance. He inspected her face for any sign to stop, but he couldn't find one. A gentleman to his core, he had to be certain.

“Are you sure?” he probed bringing a hand up to graze her cheek.

“So sure, Juggy.” she declared with confidence.

He slid inside of her nice and slow, being cautious of her sensitivity. It did hurt, but she expected it. She stretched open like a flower as he moved a bit deeper. She winced.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, concerned for her but also genuinely curious. It felt good for him, but he didn’t feel as if it was necessary to mention it.

“A little. But it’s good. Keep going”

He pushed further and she moaned and her hands clutched the comforter beneath them. He drew out a bit and then pushed back. He grunted and she could tell that he wanted more but was trying to be careful with her.

“It’s okay, Jug. Go faster” she insisted. He sped up and found a steady rhythm and she whined as he groaned. He brought one hand off the bed and to her clit, rolling the bundle of nerves with his fingertips. She let out a sob at the immense bliss.

He dropped his head down in the crook of her neck, not slowing his movements. Her orgasm came without a warning and she wailed, her eyes fluttering fast. Her noises sent him just over the edge as he filled the condom.

He slumped his body weight against her as they both tried to calm their breathing. She brushed his back delicately as they came down from their high. Betty was the first to speak.

“That was amazing,” she hummed as he pushed himself back onto his arms and fixed his gaze on her. “You’re amazing.” she finished and placed a hand on his jaw. For the first time in a long ass time, Jughead Jones blushed. She dropped her hand when he moved to softly kiss her jaw and trailed down to her collarbone, whispering words of love that she didn’t think were meant for her to hear.

He walked to the bathroom, not bothering to put clothes back on. She heard a cabinet open and close, and then the sink run. After several moments, the noise stopped as he reappeared with a small wet towel. He must’ve cleaned himself up while he was there because the condom was gone and he looked sleeker.

He helped her sit up and she took a double-take at the pain in between her legs. With assistance from Jughead, she sat at the side of the bed and he gently wiped her pussy. He left her there to peel the comforter from the not-so-neatly made bed. He picked her up and set her beneath them, heading back to the washroom set the towel in the sink.

She absolutely adored the way he took care of her. He was considerate and sweet and charming. It was then she detected there was no more music or chatter from the other side of the locked door. She shot Veronica a text.

B: Uh…V?  
V: So how was it?!  
B: Shit.  
V: Yeah, girl, you weren’t exactly quiet.  
B: Fuck. Does everyone know?  
V: Yes and no. They heard it and it was enough to make them uncomfortable and leave, but I don’t think they knew it was you.  
B: Jesus. Where are you now?  
V: I’m with Archie at his place. You guys can stay there tonight if you want, my parents don’t get home for another week.  
B: Great. Thank you so much.  
V: Anytime. I need details soon!! xx  
B: Goodnight Veronica.

When Jughead crawled in bed with her, she showed him the text. They had a mess of laughter and she settled down to put her head on his bare chest.

“I love you, Betty. So much.”

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So I wrote this when I was missing them A LOT...I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you're so inclined xx


End file.
